


A Quiet Moment

by Airuna



Series: Shadowhunters Oneshots [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, 3x06 coda, BAMF Maryse Lightwood, Comfort, Concerned Luke Garroway, F/F, F/M, FIx It, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Magnus Bane, Light Angst, Luke is a parental figure, Magnus is the best, Ollie loves her girlfriend very much, Stubborn Ollie, and by that I mean Ollie is safe and sound and nothing has happened to Sam, and she also love to tease Luke, not possessed Ollie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airuna/pseuds/Airuna
Summary: Ollie wakes up on Magnus' loft and the last thing she remembers is getting captured by the Owl. Luke is there to reassure her that Sam is okay. Also, Ollie wants to know about Luke's lady from the bar.Or,Some Ollie and Luke brOTP because they are my favourite police partners ever and some teasing because Ollie is the best and, like everyone, ships LukexMaryse.





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So I refuse to accept that my sweet, smart detective is out there wanting to kill the love of her life so I'm skiping to the part where she is safe and ready to go back to Sam's side. Also some Lightway? Maruke? mention (what's the name of that ship we've decided on btw?) because they are precious, their chemistry is off the charts and everyone can see it including Izzy and Ollie. Like always, this has been beta'd by the lovely alecisgay.

It was too bright. 

 

Which was weird since the last thing she remembered was leaving the Hunter’s Moon during the night.

 

And yet, now there was enough light that it was painful for her to open her eyes.

 

When had she fallen sleep? She didn’t remember getting home. Or making all the shit that had been happening later up to Sam. Luke had given her great advice that morning and she was planning on following it as soon as she got home.

 

She began to stir and the realitzation hit her like a train.

 

She wasn’t home.

 

She hadn’t made it there. Something had happened, something terrible….

 

“Sam!” she tried to incorporate, the memory of the Owl getting her, of what it made its victims do, making her blood turn into ice.

 

“It’s okay.” A firm but gentle hand pushed her back into the bed. “It’s okay, she’s safe, you’re safe.”

 

“Luke, the Owl…”

 

“I know, it’s fine. The Shadowhunters are taking care of it,” he reassured her. His voice was firm, honest and kind and Ollie felt herself relax a bit.

 

“It got me Luke,” she confessed, her voice quite but firm. “You can’t let me hurt Sam, please. No matter what, you have to protect her.” 

 

“You won’t hurt her.” 

 

In her panic she had not realised that they weren’t alone in the room, so the sound of the stranger’s voice almost made her jump out of her skin.

 

“This is Magnus,” Luke pointed out unnecessarily like that man, who exuded power and kindness, could be anyone else. “He has taken care of you.”

 

“Your loved ones are alright,” he promised her. “And now that you’re awake I should go make sure mine are as well.”

 

Ollie nodded, a bit stunned at the sheer presence of him. “Thanks,” she said when he was reaching the door, finally finding her voice.

 

“You’re quite welcome, my dear, please stay here for as long as you need.” And with that he was gone.

 

“He’s quite something,” she commented, her eyes still glued to the door.

 

“I did warn you about that,” Luke said amused. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like I got ran over by a bus but I guess it’s better than the alternative.” Ollie shrugged which caused her to wince, damm her shoulder hurt. “You are completely sure that I won’t relapse and go berserk on Sam, right?”

 

“A hundred percent.” Luke’s hand left her arm and he looked away. “But maybe the two of you should go on a vacation, just for a few days till we’ve got this under control.”

 

“Not a chance.” Did he really think she was going to run and hide? Afte what that bastard had intended to do to her? “That thing almost got me, if I can prevent it from hurting anyone else I have to.” Luke still looked torn. “I have a lead to follow, remember? And I promise I won’t go investigating on my own.”

 

“Fine, but you are taking at least a day and I mean a bed-rest not even thinking about work kind of day.” The man was so used to being a parental figure he probably forgot he was her boss sometimes, but she could admit that the way he looked after her was kind of nice.

 

“No work, eh?” Ollie smirked a bit. “Then let’s talk about our personal lives, how was your date?”

 

And he honest to god started sputtering, this was precious. “No… ah… That wasn’t… She’s just an old friend, we ran into each other, that’s all.”

 

“A very beautiful old friend,” Ollie felt the need to point out because damn, that lady was  _ fine _ .

 

Luke rolled his eyes looking put upon. “There’s not that many Shadowhunters, I’ve known her all my life and she is going to a very rough time with the divorce and being exiled, I’m just trying to be helpful.”

 

“So she is single then.”

 

“Just drop it, will you?” 

 

“I will if you answer one question,” she promised trying to sound as innocent as possible.

 

Luke looked more resigned than anything but made a ‘go ahead’ gesture with his hand.

 

“Did you use to have a crush on her?”

 

And that was definitely a blush on his cheeks. “A tiny one, when I was a teenager,” he admitted. “Not that it means anything, every boy in my generation had a crush on Maryse Trueblood, she was the fiercest fighter, the smartest student and, as you have noticed, quite beautiful. Hell I saw three different shadowhunters burst in tears when her engagement to Robert was announced.”

 

“Did you cry as well?” she couldn’t help but tease.

 

“No, I was over my childish crush by then and anyway I always knew she’d never go for a Greymark.” At her inquisitive sound he elaborated, “There’s a hierarchy with the Shadowhunters families and Maryse was always ambitious, she would have never gone for plebe not when she could be royalty. And Robert was quite charming back then, it didn’t really come as a surprise to anyone, even if most of us thought she could have done far better for herself.” He shook his head. “But enough of this, if you are well enough to interrogate me, you are well enough to go home. Come, I’ll drive you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Maryse was a total badass as a young shadowhunter (and still is of course) because come on all her biological kids are genius one way or another and we all know they didn't get that from bobert. Also Luke remembered how her hair looked 20 years ago, you cannot tell me he didn't have a crush on her (lets remember the jocelyn thing started after Val went insane). Also Ollie and Sam are adorable and shall be protected at all cost and I'm loving Luke and Ollie's relationship this season. Please leave me kudos or comments if you enjoyed it!


End file.
